Impatience Waits for No One
by want your rad bromance
Summary: -Granzcest, twoshot, Ilforte/Szayel- :Pushing himself off the table, Ilforte closed the distance between Szayel and himself and took the candy cane from his brother's lips with his own. He really hated waiting.:
1. Candy Canes

A/N: As has been stated more times than I really care to count, I adore Szayel Aporro. A lot. He is by far one of the most fascinating villains I've ever had the pleasure of watching in action, and I must say I feel resentment that he was just a foil for Kurotsuchi in the end... -__- He's got so many sides to him, all of which I find fascinating to explore. Yeah, that sounds all godly and omnipotent, but if I ever need to explore passion gone sour or insanity, our favourite pink haired Espada is where I go. There are some subtle references to a backstory that I may or may not write, but it can be read without any knowledge of it. Now, this is a twoshot, Ilforte;s portion picking up around the middle of Szayel's and then continuing onward. Yes, there's Granzcest. As much as I love SzayelIshi, I can't deny the implications, and I actually like it quite a lot. (Though still not as much as SzayelIshi.) ...I'm getting really diffuse... xD I really like writing for Szayel, but please let me know if there's anything I missed/that I can work on. I'll STFU now.

* * *

Few things made Szayel happier than a chance to poke and prod things from the human world. His precise mind had never lost the the exact date of his death (or maybe his liberation from that miserable demense?)-- November 29th, 1937. By his calculations, he had been dead (reborn? saved?) for over seventy-five years. Which, compared to some of the other Arrancar, was relatively young. But the world did move _so _fast (he'd know better than anyone), so there was always something fun to play with and explore.

The confectionery sweet he held gingerly between his long, gloved fingers fascinated him. Whatever muse provided humans with ideas such as this was one he truly hoped he'd come in contact with, just for the chance to create such joyously simplistic things for the sake of crushing them. Blatantly ignoring the not-so-subtle tapping of his brother's foot, Szayel held the candy up a little higher. The white stripes gleamed a netherworldly blue in the light of one of his many computers, and the inflated pixels reflected a sick sort of pleasure back from golden eyes. His tongue slipped out of his mouth to caress the red and white cane in a distinctly erotic manner, swirling around the stripes and questing for words to match taste. It tasted like... blood. Innocence. Sex. The sting of a lover's harsh bite on one's throat. The sweetness of a throaty moan, of conducive results. Madness. Power. Loss. A once beautiful girl, body ripped apart in a cruel mockery of her holy name. Szayel sighed. He really did overthink things sometimes.

The sound the candy cane made when his teeth split it in half was eerily similar to that of bones snapping.


	2. Waiting

A/N: I suck at writing Ilforte. That is all. *Granzcest ahead; non-graphic*

* * *

Waiting was not something Ilforte Granz was very good at. It was an activity he was seldom forced to engage in, being the Fraccion of an equally impatient Espada. Those were the good times, laced with adrenaline, when red would slowly rush in from the corners of his brown eyes until it filled his vision. Times with his brother (the blood-related one; everyone was Ilforte's brother in some way, as far as he was concerned.) were not exactly what he'd call exhilarating. He didn't particularly despise his younger brother the way Szayel did him- perhaps due in part to some remnants of elder-brotherly instinct- but it was hardly how he enjoyed spending his time. More often than not, Ilforte would find himself sitting on a cold metal bench (usually unclothed in some way) while his little brother completely ignored him.

Szayel, to put it the best he could, was a fickle creature. One moment, he could hardly keep his hands to himself, the next, he was like this. Ilforte began to tap his feet on the ground, the thought that it could be annoying or overly conspicuous never really crossing his mind. He watched his brother from behind as the Octava examined his little piece of candy with the same erotically morbid scientific air signature to everything he did. Ilforte could hardly understand what was so great about it. His memories of humanity dealt more with emotions, vague snippets of everything from ecstasy to crushing heartbreak. He was pretty sure that something like the sweet his brother was now (pretty much) molesting existed in the foggy recesses the back of his mind. The snap the candy made cracked through the bubbling of beakers and soft whirrs of computers like a bullet through flesh. Ilforte's feet stopped their tapping to rest back on the ground in sudden silence. Szayel's head turned to the side to look at his brother with a mixture of inquisitiveness, hatred, desire, and exasperation, the same way he always seemed to wear for Ilforte alone. The candy's shaft dangled precariously between his lips, teasing, prodding, daring his brother to do something about it. The blonde Arrancar's own mouth turned slightly in something that could be described on one less masculine as a pout.

Pushing himself off the table, Ilforte closed the distance between Szayel and himself and took the candy cane from his brother's lips with his own. He _really_ hated waiting.


End file.
